


wondering

by OceanMyth



Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Aunt Wu's predictions, F/M, her kids and grandkids should visit more often, katara is lonely, or the lack of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth
Summary: "And then you'll have your third great-grandchild before passing away quietly in your sleep."Katara wonders about the prediction that Aunt Wu never gave her.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	wondering

_ "And then you'll have your third great-grandchild before passing away quietly in your sleep." _

Aunt Wu died long before Katara's first grandchild had been born, let alone her first  _ great _ -grandchild, but her voice still haunts Katara. 

There are nights where she can't sleep, when Aunt Wu’s voice starts to ring in her ears, so she climbs out of bed and sits in front of the fire, running her withered fingers over the lines of her palm. Fighting to keep Aunt Wu’s voice out of her head as she runs fingers over her calluses and scars, before inevitably succumbing to the wondering.

Wondering what Aunt Wu had seen there, so long ago. Wondering if Aunt Wu had known that she'd spend so much of her life without him. Katara is terrified of the day when she will have spent more of her life missing him than with him by her side. It’s approaching so much faster than she’d ever anticipated, and her secret countdown to the day she gets to see him again has barely moved at all.

She wonders if Aunt Wu had seen all the loneliness and solitude. Katara wonders if Aunt Wu had seen it, had  _ known _ it, and chosen not to tell.

In the end, would it have made a difference? Knowing the cruel surprise that had been her ending with Aang, instead of discovering it for herself? Katara isn’t sure, and so she wonders. She likes to think she would have seized the time they had with both hands and made the most of every day. She wonders if Aunt Wu had seen that Katara would have wasted time with her uncertainty if she had been told that she would see the end of her days without the man she loves.

On those nights, Katara will spend the whole of the night by the fire, wondering away the hours.

She'll watch the sky turn to bright fire outside her house, the ice sparkle and twinkle, and then she will tuck her wonderings back into the little box in the box of her mind, with Aunt Wu's voice wrapped like a ribbon around it, and go to greet the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so mad at Aunt Wu


End file.
